Wheelchairs are typically relatively small, single-person conveyances that generally comprise a seat supported by side frames. The side frames are usually supported on a supporting surface by opposing front and rear wheels. The rear wheels may be supported by an axle that is engageable with a laterally extending axle tube. The axle tube may span between and traverse the opposing side frames. The ends of the axle tube may be attached to the side frames by a double clamp configuration. A suitable double clamp configuration typically includes a frame clamp and an axle tube clamp vertically spaced from the frame clamp. The frame clamp usually extends in a direction substantially perpendicular relative to a direction in which the axle tube clamp extends. The frame clamp generally comprises two components, which are attachable to one another. The axle tube clamp generally comprises a third component, which is attachable to one of the frame clamp components.
What is needed is a wheel mounting assembly which requires fewer components, and thus, is lighter and consumes less material, and hence, is more cost effective.